Guru Mesum
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: kuatkan imanmu. janganlah goyah saat kau melihat sesuatu yang bisa membuat pikiran liarmu menguar keluar. jika kau tak bisa menahannya, akan berakibat fatal untukmu. tapi itu sangat menyenangkan dan akan membuatmu ketagihan. lalalalalalala.. :v JUST KYUMIN STORY.. RATED M!


Tittle : Guru Mesum.

Rate : M

Genre : School Life (mungkin)

Pair : KYUMIN! KYUHYUN+SUNGMIN

Disc : KyuMin itu punya mereka diri mereka sendiri. Orang tua mereka Cuma nglahirin mereka aja. Eh salah ding. Kyumin itu punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa berarti. Wkwkwkwkw. Thanks to SOOMAN Ahjussi yang uda mempertemukan mereka. :v

Warning : TYPO Berserakan, No edit, Bahasa berantakan, bahasa gax sesuai EYD, INI HANYA CERITA, mian kalo ada yang tersinggung. 

* * *

"Yak, Sungmin Hyung, Apa kau ada acara hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama Wookie."

"Mian, Hyuk. Hari ini, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku mengoreksi tugas murid kelas XI-2 dan XI-3. Sepertinya aku akan lembur di kantor. Tapi kalau aku bisa cepat menyelesaikannya, aku akan menyusul kalian." Jawab Sungmin lesu.

"Haaah. Arraseo. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu kalau begitu."

"Ne."

Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang guru di sekolah menengah atas di salah satu sekolah di Seoul. Mereka bertiga bersahabat sejak mereka melamar menjadi guru. Sungmin adalah seorang guru matematika. Hyukjae adalah guru sastra Korea, dan Wookie adalah guru bahasa Inggris.

Mereka bertiga guru yang lumayan popular diantara para guru dan murid. Tak hanya karena mereka mampu menyesuaikan dengan baik, tapi juga karena mereka bisa dibilang masih cukup muda dan mereka mempunyai pesona sendiri sehingga banyak murid dan guru yang menyukai mereka.

"aaaaah. Lelah sekali. Mengoreksi semua tugas anak kelas XI." Keluh Sungmin saat ia masih menyelesaikan separuh dari tugas anak kelas XI-2.

"sepertinya aku harus sedikit menjernihkan otak ku ini."

Sungmin kemudian berdiri dan jalan – jalan di sekitaran sekolah. Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tapi masih banyak murid yang masih berada di sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Memang, disekolah tempat dia mengajar, semua murid di wajibkan untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler minimal satu. Jadi tak heran jika walaupun jam sekolah sudah berakhir tapi masih banyak murid yang berkeliaran di sekolah.

Tak terasa langkah Sungmin kini sampai pada gedung olahraga sekolah. Sungmin mendengar banyak teriakan dari dalam gedung tersebut. Karena penasaran, dia ingin melihatnya.

"kyaaa. Kyuhyun oppa~. Kau keren sekali." Teriak salah satu yeoja.

"Kyuhyun oppa, hwaiting!" teriak yeoja lainnya bersautan hingga menciotakan kericuhan.

"Kyuhyun oppa, saranghae."

Kyuhyun, orang yang namanya disebut hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada yeoja – yeoja itu.

"aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisa se tampan ini kalau sedang bermain futsal." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne Saem. Kyuhyun oppa memang benar – benar tampan. Apalagi saat dia berkeringat setelah dia selesai bermain futsal. Uuuuh. Dia sangat seksi." Balas salah satu murid Sungmin yang juga ikut menonton latihan tim futsal sekolah.

"ahahaha. Kau ada – ada saja Hyeri – ah." Jawab Sungmin.

"aniya Saem. Dia benar – benar mempesona saat badannya penuh dengan keringat." Kali ini Yeonsa yang membalasnya.

"jinjja?"

"nee saeeeem." Teriak mereka berdua kompakan.

"arraseo arraseo."

"apa Saem ingin melihatnya dari dekat? Kajja Saem. Kita tunggu mereka di lorong ruang ganti." Ajak Hyeri sambil menarik lengan Sungmin.

"eeeeeh." Sungmin yang ditarik Cuma ikut menurut ajakan Hyeri dan Yeonsa.

Mereka bertiga turun dari bangku penonton dan menuju ke lorong tempat ruang ganti tim futsal berada. Dan mereka melihat aksi Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya dari ujung lorong.

'glup' Sungmin menelan ludahnya kasar. 'ternyata benar apa yang dibicarakan anak – anak ini. Kyuhyun memang sangat menggoda kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.' Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir keras. Tiba – tiba hasratnya menguar. Tiba – tiba berfikiran yang macam – macam. Pikiran yadong mulai menyelimuti otaknya. Dia menjadi tak konsentrasi dalam melihat permainan Kyuhyun dan teman – teman tim futsal lainnya. Dia hanya melihat Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan badan yang basah penuh dengan keringat. Kemudian, ia memiliki sebuah ide.

"a aa aku mau pergi dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku di kantor."

"yaah. Tapi pertandingannya masih belum selesai Saem." Keluh Yeonsa.

"arraseo. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan mengoreksi tugas kalian."

"eoh? Aaah. Nee. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hwaiting Saem."

"nee"

"Saem, beri kami nilai bagus ne. kkkkkkk" teriak Hyeri.

"aaaissh. shirooo." Jawab Sungmin yang mulai menjauh dari kedua yeoja itu.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan. Dia mengendap – endap sambil memperhatikan ke arah Hyeri dan Yeonsa. Satu yang menjadi tujuan Sungmin. "RUANG GANTI TIM FUTSAL"

'yes. Semua aman. Mereka berdua masih asik memperhatikan latihan tim futsal itu.' Pikir Sungmin.

Tanpa piker panjang lagi, Sungmin langsung masuk ke ruang ganti. Lalu memeriksa satu – persatu tas milik anggota tim futsal. Satu yang dia cari, tas milik CHO KYUHYUN. Dia ssudah merencanakan hal yang menurut orang pasti tidak akan masuk akal dan menjijikkan. Tapi bagi Sungmin, itu adalah sebuah tantangan dan sebuah kesenangan yang bisa membuahkan sebuah kenikmatan dan kepuasan batin.

"Donghae, Siwon, Changmin, Yesung,.." monolog Sungmin saat melihat satu persatu tas yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"aaiish. Dimana tas Kyuhyun eoh?" pikirnya frustasi.

Kemudian Sungmin mencari di loker – loker yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi. Satu persatu loker dia buka karna memang tak di kunci.

"eoh? Yes. Ketemu juga." Sungmin bersorak senang saat menemukan tas milik Kyuhyun yang ada di salah satu loker. Kemudian dengan lancing ia membuka tas itu. Lalu dia melihat isi dari ta situ. Ada buku tulis, buku pelajaran, kotak pensil, handphone, headphone, baju sragam, kaos rumah, dan, ini yang dia cari. CELANA DALAM. Ya, dia mencari clana dalam Kyuhyun. Tak mungkin dia hanya memakai satu clana dalam dan tak membawa ganti saat dia berlatih futsal.

Buru – buru dia mengambil clana dalam itu. Kemudian dia merentangkannya. Lalu hal menjijikkan yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengendusnya dalam – dalam. Dia mencium celana dalam itu. Menjilat bagian depan tempat menutupi penisnya. Dia begitu menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Sampai – sampai dia menutup mati dan mendesah sambil membayangkan hal kotor dirinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir lima menit Sungmin melakukan hal kotor tersebut. Hingga suara gaduh dari luar ruangan membuyarkan semua fantasy nya. Karna panic, buru – buru Sungmin menaruh kembali tas Kyuhyun tanpa menutup kembali reletingnya ke dalam loker dan dirinya bersembunyi di loker sebelahnya tepat sebelum pintu ruang ganti terbuka.

"waaaah. Kau memang hebat Kyu. Hari ini kau menang lagi." Ujar salah satu namja teman se tim Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha. Iya. Tim manapun jika ada Kyuhyun di dalamnya, pasti akan menang." Ujar namja lainnya.

"hehehe. Kalian bisa saja. Aku tak sehebat itu." Elak Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyu. Kau jangan merendahkan diri. Bahkan pelatih juga merekomendasikanmu pada kepala sekolah untuk mengirimmu ke tim futsal nasional setelah kau lulus nanti atau mengikutsertakanmu mewakili sekolah dalam seleksi nasional tim futsal U-18." Ujar Donghae.

"kau bisa saja Hae. Kau tahukan ini hanya hobiku." Balas Kyuhyun.

Mereka para anggota tim futsal itu bercanda sambil mengatur nafas setelah latihan tanding dan disambi membereskan barang – barang mereka di ruang tim. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"eoh?" kaget Kyuhyun saat ia membuka lokernya.

'siapa yang membuka lokerku? Dan kenapa tasku terbuka juga?' batin Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia mengecek isi dalam tasnya.

"waeyo Kyu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Yesung.

"aniya, Hyung."

"aaah." Balas Yesung.

'sial. Ternyata celana dalam ku hilang. Siapa coba yang berani mencuri celana dalam ku. Apa tadi ada fans ku yang masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengobrak abrik isi tasku?' piker Kyuhyun lagi. 'dan kenapa mesti celana dalam coba? Aish. Menjijikkan.' Gidik Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Kyu, apa kau belum selesai? Kami akan makan dulu di tempat biasanya. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Siwon.

"aniya. Kalian duluan saja. Nanti jika sudah selesai aku akan menyusul kalian. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar."

"arraseo. Kami pergi dulu."

Setelah itu semua anggota tim futsal keluar. Hanya tinggal Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, Sungmin di dalam loker masih terus menghirup dan menikmati bau khas kelelakian Kyuhyun yang menempel pada clana dalamnya. Dia sangat menikmati hingga tak sadar dia menghirup celana dalam itu sambil mengelus penisnya senidiri dari luar celananya.

"ck! Menjijikkan sekali mencuri celana dalam orang. Apa maumu eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun ntah pada siapa.

"duug." Suara benturan tiba – tiba terdengar di salah satu loker. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin. Dia terkaget dari hayalan menjijikkannya dan berjingkat hingga kepalanya membentur loker. Kemudian dia menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"siapa itu? Keluarlah. Aku tau kau lah yang mencuri celana dalam ku."

Hening. Masih tidak ada yang menyahut.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini." Kyuhyun lalu mengambil tas, dan menutup lokernya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tapi dia tidak keluar dia hanya membuka pintunya kemudian menutupnya seolah dia keluar dari pintu.

Sungmin menunggu beberapa lama hingga dia yakin sudah tidak ada orang di dalam ruang ganti. Dengan hati – hati dia membuka loker. Dan dengan perlahan dia keluar dari loker dan menutup intu. Dia tak menyadari kalau masih ada Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan itu. Saat setelah menutup pintu loker,

"jadi kau yang mengambil celana dalamku Saem?"

"eeooh igo igo." Kaget Sungmin sambil membalikkan badan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang.

"kau yang mengambil cellana dalamku Saem?" tukas Kyuhyun.

"a aaniya. Apa maksudmu, Kyu."

"mengakulah Saem. Itu apa yang kau sembunyikan di tanganmu di belakang."

"a aniya kyu. Ini bukan.. anu.. eeemm." Jawab Sungmin gelagapan.

Kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi di depan Sungmin. "perlihatkan apa yang kau bawa itu, Saem!"

"m mmwwo? S sh shiroo!" tolak Sungmin.

"PPALLI!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang takut akhirnya menunjukkan apa yang dia pegang.

"CK! Dasar. Kenapa kau melakukannya eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Bungkam. Sungmin hanya diam tanpa berani menjawab.

"JAWAB SAEM!" kali ini Kyuhyun membentak.

"YAAAK! JANGAN MEMBENTAK KU!" Sungmin yang tak trima akhirnya juga membentak Kyuhyun.

"cih. Dasar guru brengsek. Guru mesum. Guru cabul. Mencuri celana dalam muridnya? Heol. Tindakan guru macam apa itu. Sangat tidak pantas untuk dilakukan. Apalagi oleh seorang guru yang sangat popular dan jadi teladan di sekolah ini."

Sungmin hanya menunduk. Tak berani menjawab apa yang tadi dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"aku akan melaporkan ini pada kepala sekolah." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"ANDWE! Ku mohon. Jangan laporkan pada kepala sekolah." Sungmin memohon.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Dia hanya melipat tangannya melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"inii, aku akan memberimu uang agar kau tutup mulut. Sebagai gantinya, jangan laporkan ini pada kepala sekolah. Ku mohon." Sungmin menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sepuluh ribu won kepada Kyuhyun.

"hanya segini? kurang, Saem!"

"YAK! Kau mau memerasku, eoh?" teriak Sungmin.

"kau mau memberiku lebih, atau aku akan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah?" ancam Kyuhyun.

"aaaiish. Tapi akau tak punya uang lagi selain itu, Kyu. Mengertilah. Aiiish."

"aku tak mau tahu." Kyuhyun tak memberi toleransi.

"aaaiiish. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu saja sebagai gantinya."

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"eeem…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "apa saja. Apapun yang kau inginkan."

"mwo? Apa saja? Misalnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"eennggh.. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lakukan mungkin." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"seperti?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"aaaiiiisssh. oke oke. Misalkan ini." Sungmin mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

'CHUUUUP' sebuah ciuman panas Sungmin berikan pada Kyuhyun. Dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menerima dan menanggapinya. Ooh, Sungmin mau menantang Kyuhyun rupanya. Apakah Sungmin belum tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun? kkkkkkkkk

"CK! Dasar Guru mesum."

"mian." Sungmin berucap sambil menunduk setelah ciuman tadi. "Mungkin, aku memang mesum. Tapi, ayolah. Kau sangat menggodaku dari tadi."

"maksudnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"ini. Ini sangat menggodaku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pikiran kotorku saat aku melihat ini." Sungmin meraba dada Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit basah.

"mmmhhhmm." Kyuhyun mencoba menahan desahannya.

"kau tau, saat di lapangan tadi, kau sangat seksi. Kau begitu menggoda. Dan ntah kenapa pikiran liar ku terbangun saat melihatmu penuh dengan peluh. Terlebih lagi saat aku membayangkan ini." Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dia mengendus selangkangan Kyuhyun sambil tangannya tetap mengelus semua bagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

"baiklah baiklah. Jika ini yang kau mau, aku akan memberikannya. Tapi dengan syarat." Tawar Kyuhyun.

"apa apa?" Tanya Sungmin semangat.

"jika aku puas kali ini, aku boleh meminta lagi setiap waktu kapanpun aku mau."

"YAAK! Aku bukan budak sex mu!"

"eoh? Kau menolak, arraseo!" Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari duduknya.

"baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menurutinya." Putus Sungmin akhirnya. 'haah. Coba dulu saja. Mungkin dia juga bisa membuatku puas.' Batin Sungmin.

"kalau begitu, lakukan sepuasmu. Aku hanya akan melihat."

Mendapat perintah dari Kyuhyun seperti itu, Sungmin langsung bersemangat. Dia mengendus lagi selangkangan Kyuhyun dalam – dalam. Menjilatinya dari luar celana futsal Kyuhyun.

'sungguh. Ini benar – benar membuatku gila. Baunya sangat membuatku terangsang hebat.' Pikir Sungmin.

Di elusnya paha dalam Kyuhyun dari pangkal sampai ke lutut, kemudian balik lagi ke pangkal dengan gerakan memutar. Lalu Sungmin mencoba memainkan jarinya di perut Kyuhyun yang ntah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot nya yang tak begitu kelihatan, tapi sungguh sangat seksi.

"apa kau cuma mau mengendusnya? Ku rasa kau akan lebih puas kalau mengulumnya atau memainkannya langsung, Saem."

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sungmin kemudian melepas celana Kyuhyun. Bau kelelakian Kyuhyun menguar keluar dan membuat Sungmin jadi tambah bergairah. Sungguh, itu membuat Sungmin jadi semakin candu. Sungmin tidak begitu terkejut melihat ukuran penis Kyuhyun yang tercetak dari celana dalam yang dipakainya. Kelihatan jika ukuranya memang sedikit lebih panjang dari kebanyakan remaja lainnya.

"aku yakin, penisku ini akan mampu memuaskan anal sempitmu, Saem. Nikmatilah sepuasmu."

"nnggghhh." Sungmin mendesah sambil menjilat penis Kyuhyun dari luar celana dalamnya.

Karena dirasa sudah tak tahan, Sungmin langsung menurunkan celana dalam Kyuhyun. Dan

'Cpek' penis Kyuhyun menampar pipi Sungmin dengan lumayan keras.

"yeaah. Ini yang akan memuaskanku." Kata Sungmin sambil mengurut pelan penis Kyuhyun.

"ssshhhh.. aaaahh." Kyuhyun mendesah dengan perlakuan Sungmin.

"eeemmhhh." Sungmin menjoba menjilati penis Kyuhyun dari pangkal sampai keujungnya. Menjilatinya dengan sensual sambil memutar – mutar lidahnya. Tak lupa dia juga memainkan anal kecil di ujung kepala penis Kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat berpikir, apakah penis ini akan muat di mulutnya. Tapi masa bodoh. Yang peting ia akan menikmati ini.

Di gigitnya gemas kepala penih itu hingg membuat Kyuhyun merasa geli. Kemudian, Sungmin memasukkan penis itu perlahan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan ternyata memang tak semua bagian penis itu akan muat di dalam mulut Sungmin. Hanya tak lebih dari setengah bagian penis saja yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Dengan perlahan, dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Tak lupa lidahnya di dalam sana juga berperan menyapu bagian penis yang masuk ke mulutnya. Penis yang tak muat masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin, dia pegang menggunakan tangan kanan, dan mengocoknya pelan sesuai dengan irama kulumannya.

"ssshhh.. aaaahhh.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan oralseks dan handjob yang diberikan Sungmin.

"mmmhh.." Sungmin juga memejamkan matanya menikmati penis yang dia mainkan saat ini. Ini suddah melebihi harapannya. Ini penis yang selama ini dia cari. Begitu pas dan memabukkan.

"yeeaah. Terus mainkan penisku, Saem. Jilat terus. Kulum sampai kau ingin memiliki penis itu sepenuhnya." Rancau Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepala Sungmin.

"nnggghhhh." Hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin gumamkan sebagai balasannya.

Tak terasa sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan itu. Dan Sungmin juga sudah melepas semua pakaiannya. Mereka berdua sudah sama – sama telanjang bulat. Tak ada yang menghalangi tubuh mereka lagi. Sungmin juga masih asik memainkan penis Kyuhyun. Twinsball Kyuhyun juga tak luput dari sasarannya untuk dimainkan.

"Saem, aku ingin memasukimu sekarang. Aku ingin merasakan anal sempitmu. Aku ingin merobeknya dengan penis besarku ini."

"lakukan, Kyu. Masuki seonsaengnim mesum ini. Bobol anal Saem dengan penismu yang besar itu. Muncratkan spermanya di dalam anal Saem." Rancau Sungmin masih dengan menjilati penis Kyuhyun.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kyuhyn mengangkat Sungmin ke atas meja. Kemudian membaringkannya. Sedikit mengocok penisnya untuk melenturkan dan meratakan liur yang tadi sudah diberikan Sungmin. Tnpa ada peregangan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan.

"aaaaaahhh.." teriak Sungmin.

"tahan, Saem. Ini tak akan lama."

'JLEB'

Sedikit kasar karena tak sabaran, Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras hingga penisnya masuk seutuhnya di anal Sungmin.

"aaaahhh." Sungmin berteriak kencang merasa perutnya seperti kemasukan sesuatu. Analnya serasa di robek oleh benda.

"aaaahh.. eeemmh." Kyuhyun merancau nikmat saat ia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Anal Sungmin benar – benar ketat. Ini seperti penisnya terjepit oleh sesuatu yang kenyal. Bahkan lebih ketat dari vagina yeoja yang pernah ia tiduri sebelumnya.

"Kyuh,, eeemmh.. lebih cepat.." rancau Sungmin.

"ne, Saem. As your wish."

Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Dia menghentak – hentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat hingga terdengar suara decitan meja.

"ssshhh. Aaaaaahh.. yeeaah.. analmu sangat sempit, Saem. Ini menjepit penisku." Rancau Kyuhyun.

"eeemmhh. Terus Kyu. Lebih dalamh.."

Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur juga tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya memainkan penis Sungmin. Sedaangkan tangan kirinya memainkan nipple Sungmin.

"sssshh. Aaaaah. Kyu. Aku aaaah." Sungmin sepertinya sudah tak tahan.

"tungguh, Saem. Aaaahh." Kyuhyun memperlambat gerakannya hingga gerakannya terhenti. "Saem, meningginglah." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menuruti apa yang dikatak Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan penis Kyuhyun dari dalam analnya. Dia memutar dengan sedikit susah payah karena badannya sudah terasa remuk ditambah frustasi karena menunda orgasme pertamanya.

Setelah Sungmin menungging, Kyuhyun menyesuaikan dirinya dengan posisi Sungmin. Setelah dirasa pas, Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo perlahan.

'CPAK' Kyuhyun menampar bokong sintal Sungmin.

"aaah." Sungmin merancau nikmat saat bokong ditampar oleh Kyuhyun.

'CPAK CPAK' Kyuhyun menampar bokong Sungmin lagi.

"Kyuu,, lebih cepaaat.. eeennghh." Sungmin terlihat kacau sekarang.

"neeeh, saeemm. Ssshhh.. aaaaah.." Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin.

"sssshhhh. Yeeaaaah. Eeemmmh. Aaaahh." Sungmin merancau nikmat dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali menggerayangi tubuh Sungmin. Memainkan nipple nya, mengocok penisnya, dan juga memainkan pusarnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk untuk menggapai punggung Sungmin dan menjilatinya serta mengecupnya.

"Kyuuu, aa aakuu mau sampaai."

"nadoo, saeem. Aaaah."

"keluarkaan di dalam, Kyu."

"nee, Saem.. ssshhh. Mmmhhh.."

"aaaaaaahh.. KYUUH / SAEEM"

CROOT

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar – benar memuncratkan sperma bersamaan. Kyuhyun memuncratkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Sungmin, dan Sungmin memuncratkannya di tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengocok penisnya.

"aaaaahh.." keluh Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang meluncur ke tubuhnya.

"saaem.. haaah haaah.. gomawo." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"neeh, Kyuu. Haaah haaah."

"Sungguh, Saem. Haah haa. Itu tadi, haah, benar – benar sangat nikmat."

"haaah haaa. Aku juga menikmatinya, Kyu. Haaah."

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas sebentar. Kemudian, perlahan Kyuhyun menarik penisnya dari anal Sungmin.

"aaaahh." Sungmin merasa sakit saat penis Kyuhyun ditarik keluar.

"gomawo, Saem. Ternyata melakukan sex dengan laki – laki bisa sehebat ini.

Sungmin diam. Dia memejamkan mata sambil tetap mengatur nafasnya.

"jadi Saem. Sesuai janji tadi, aku boleh meminta lagi melakukan sex denganmu lain kali."

"hubungi saja aku saat kau ingin, Kyu. Aku akan dating jika aku bisa."

"arraseo Saem. Sekali lagi gomawo."

CHU~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sambil sedikit melumatnya. Sungmin juga membalas ciuman itu.

"Saem, jangan menggodaku. Apa kau mau ronde ke dua eoh?"

"andwaeee!" Sungmin berteriak menolak tawaran Kyuhyun.

.

.

FIN! TAMAT!

Malang, 29 januari 2016.

* * *

Note: sedikit penjelasan nih. Buat yang belum tau aja, kalau yang udah tau buat mengingat lagi. Sebenernya dalam hubungan seksual gay itu ada 3 jenisnya. Ada "oral seks", "anal seks", dan juga "handjob". Oral seks itu berarti melakukan hubungan seks menggunakan oral atau mulut. Seperti, mengulum, menjilat, menggigit, dan sejenisnya. Kalau anal seks, hubungan seksual yang medianya anus. Kalau hanjob itu menggunakan tangan sebagai pemuasnya. Misalkan, mengocok, memelintir, menjepit, mencubit, dan sejenisnya.

Note2: oke. Ini FF comeback aku. Maaf kalau geje ya. Lama gak nulis ff jadi ya gini.. ide ini berawal saat aku akhir2 ini sering nonton anime olah raga. Jadi iseng aja bikin ginian. :v sedikit curhat. Ini ff awalnya gak gini ceritanya. Tapi, gara – gara kemaren pas aku uda ngetik panjang lebar dan uda mau end, aku lupa gak ngesave. Dan sialnya, laptopku tiba – tiba mati. Jadi ilang semua deeeh ketikannya. Ya akhirnya aku bikin lagi dari awal. :v udalah. Repiyu aja bagi yang minat. Kalo gak minat repiyu juga gpp kok.. :) SALAM JOYER! KYUMIN SHIPPER NEVER DIE!


End file.
